There are a variety of known systems to detect acoustic events. One such system detects an acoustic event using multiple sensors located at significant distances from each other, which must detect the same event. Other systems utilize Gaussian Mixture Models that require the detection of a population of events. In addition, many known systems for detecting gunshots, for example, require a priori information. Further, such systems can be complex and can require significant equipment, such as microphones, antenna arrays, personnel at a central station, etc.